


Shyer

by coffee666



Series: lgbta x-files [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mulder…you know I don’t care about that.”</p><p>“I don’t want someone who doesn’t care.” He tells her. “I don’t want someone who doesn’t mind. I don’t want someone who loves me in spite of it, or who ignores it. I want someone who loves that about me…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shyer

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm about to fall asleep typing this but here's my tumblr.](canonmulder.tumblr.com) This was a request from a lovely anon, and you can request something anytime, too!

It was fun to see how late in the year people hung onto the greeting “Happy New Year.” Valentine’s day was just around the corner, and he’d heard “Happy New Year.” From the bank teller. He was taken aback a bit, but he took his receipt and managed to hold in his laughter until he was out of the building.

“Someone said happy new year to me today.” He said as he walked in the door that afternoon.

“I once heard that in march.” She told him from where she sat on the couch. She looks up and smiled at him, and he falls in love with her all over again.

He didn’t know how people were using the New Year’s greeting still. It felt like such a long time ago…the first time he’d kissed her. When, actually, it was about six weeks ago. In that six weeks a lot has changed.

“What is it?” she asked him. He had realized how long he’d been just standing and watching her.

“Nothing.” He smiled, dropping a kiss on the top of her head and sitting next to her.  “How was your day?”

“Alright.” She flips through the channels on tv. “How was yours?”

“It was alright.” He puts his feet up on the coffee table. She glares at him but he doesn’t care. He just loves to push her buttons like that.

“Feet off the table, please.” The sternness hidden underneath the playful exterior is real, so he quickly drops his feet to the floor.

“Actually, I’m gonna go change clothes…” he tells her.

In her bedroom, he closes the door and locks it. She may know that aspect of his life, and they may be involved now, but that doesn’t mean he wants himself on display.

 

The bottom drawer of her dresser is reserved for his stuff when he stays over. When he opens it, he’s uncomfortable to see that everything is folded neatly as opposed to waded and shoved in, the way he’d left it. That means she went through it.

He tried to push the uncomfortable feeling aside as he quickly changed from pants to shorts. He’s got his shirt half-way off over his head when he hears the door open.

“Don’t come in!” he practically screams, turning away and forcing his shirt back down to cover himself. When her looks back at her, she’s standing in the doorway and looking at him in shock. “Get out!”

She doesn’t move for a second. One hand is one the doorknob and she’s starring at him in surprise. He knows it’s because he yelled, but instinct tells him it’s for the other reason.

“Get out.” He says again, turning his back to her. He hears her close the door.

He stays frozen for a minute. His heart is still hammering in his chest. He made peace years ago with the fact that he was a crier. It didn’t matter what he looked like or felt like, he was always going to be a crier. Though he thought he’d made peace with it, he can’t help now but to hate the tears fighting their way in.

He shakily peels off his shirt and puts on a clean one. He takes his dirty clothes and shoves them back in the drawer, not even wanting to put them in her hamper.

He stands and starts towards the bedroom door, but he couldn’t bear to go out there right now. He sits on her bed and sighs shakily. He tries to tell himself that’s no big deal-- it’s her house. If she wants to organize her drawers or walk into her own bedroom then that’s her right.

“Mulder…” She knocks this time before opening the door. “I’m sorry…the lock doesn’t work.”

His back it to her where he sits on the bed, but she can see the way he shakes when he speaks. “…Why did you go through my stuff?”

“What stuff?”

“My stuff in the drawer.”

“I didn’t go through it, I just organized it.” She sits on the bed behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“But it’s my stuff.” He flinches slightly under her touch, and he hates that he does.

“I’m sorry.” She takes her hand off. “I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

“And you didn’t knock.” He’s slightly less bitter now.

“It’s my room!”

“Ever heard of privacy?!” The bitterness is back.

“I’m sorry! I…I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. I mean, I don’t why you’re so mad.”

“You know why.” He rests his face in his hands. “You know why it is…”

He feels bad for being so mean, even if it is justified. She must feel bad too, because she puts her hand on his back and gently rubs it.

“Mulder…you know I don’t care about that.”

“I don’t want someone who doesn’t care.” He tells her. “I don’t want someone who doesn’t mind. I don’t want someone who loves me in spite of it, or who ignores it. I want someone who loves that about me…”

“Well, you don’t let me.” She says sternly.

“Don’t…don’t turn this around on me…”

He knows she’s talking about all the times in just the last six weeks that he’d pushed her away if things got too heated. He absolutely loved kissing her, but as soon as he felt her hands on him, he turned away.

He joked that he was “used to it” and that’s why he slept on her couch and not in her bed. He only realized now how that must make her feel.

She wraps her arms around him and rests her cheek against his back. The initial need to push her away is there, but he doesn’t. Her arms tighten around him and it feels so good to be close with her.

“Mulder, I’m sorry…” she says softly. “I’m sorry I ever upset you.”

“No…” he’s calm enough now to realize now how it must seem like she was attacking her. “I’m sorry.”

“Mulder, I need to understand. I never meant for you to think that it bothers me.” When she moves her cheek against the back of his neck, he can feel tears on her face.

“I know…I guess I’m just always paranoid.” He smiled.

“That’s how I like my Mulder.”

Her breath is hot against his neck and his skin tingles when her lips press against his jaw line. Her tongue traces up in the shell of his ear and he physically shivers. Her hands move across his chest and he leans his head back, exposing his throat to her.

“Do you want to lay down?” She whispers, her lips against his neck.

He could say no. He could say no, and they’d go back out to the living room and that would be it. But that’d mean she wouldn’t be touching him anymore. And he needed her to touch him.

She moves back from behind him as he lays down on top of her bedspread. She latches her mouth back onto his neck and he moans softly when she runs her hand across his chest again.

“Scully…I need you.” his voice is low and husky.

“I need you too.” She whispers.

She nibbles up his neck, leaving tiny marks, before claiming his mouth with hers. Her tongue slips so deep into his mouth from this angle and he can taste her completely. His hands cup her face gently, before moving down her back.

She grabs the hem of his shirt and slowly pushes it up, exposing his stomach and then his chest. Her mouth then slips down, claiming his nipple.

She feels so good that he can’t even remember why he used to shy away from her. But then he remembers when he feels her hand move down to the front of his shorts.

“Mulder…” She whispered. It feels so good with her hand pressed to him, her fingers working him through his clothes. He can’t help but rock his hips against her hand. To let her touch him there, he isn’t even thinking about the magnitude of it, just because it feels so good.

“Do you like this?” She asked him somewhat hesitantly. Her fingers worked against him and he lets out a loud moan.

“Please…” he whimpers.

“Or do you want me to stop?”

“No!” he whined. “Don’t stop…higher, please…”

“Hold on.” Her hand leaves him and he whimpers again. She sits up and slips her shirt off over her head. He’s even more turned on to see she’s not wearing a bra. Her short are next to go, and then she climbs on top of him in just her panties.

 

“Oh Scully…” He whispers just before she kisses him again.

She grinds again him roughly and he moans again. His hands move across her soft skin, cupping her breasts gently.

“Oh Mulder…” Her mouth detaches from his and latches against his neck again. He’s definitely going to have a bruise there tomorrow. “You’re such an amazing boyfriend…”

She’s grinding against him rhythmically and he can feel how hot she is. She must be close by the way she’s breathing so heavy. He rocks his hips back against her and he knows he’s close too. If he asked her to stop, she would.

It’s not that he wants to stop. He wants so bad to keep going, but it’s been so long since he’s had an orgasm, and does he really want her to see it?

“Oh Mulder, my big strong man…” He feels her shaking, and he knows she’s coming. On him, for him. And that does it for him too, well, that and her words.

She makes a very warm blanket, he thinks and she lays on top of him. His arms are wrapped around her and he can still feel how fast both of their hearts are beating.

“Scully…”

“Hmm…”

“I’m sorry about earlier…I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” He still can’t believe he did.

“No, I shouldn’t have barged in.” She’s quiet for a moment. From where she’s laying, she’s got a perfect view of the dresser. “Did you put your dirty clothes back in the drawer?”

“…Maybe.” He can’t wipe the smile off his face.

“Mulder.” She sighs. “You have such dirty, manish habits.”

Sometimes he feels like she says stuff like that just to boost his confidence, but he loves it anyways. And he loves her.

 

 

 


End file.
